Mitsue Sayuri
Suzuki Fujimoto (鈴木藤本 Suzuki Fujimoto) is the second Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13-year-old girl at Yusei Middle School. While she is a bit spoiled by others, she is a loyal and kind girl who always keeps a promise. She loves sweets, aspiring to be a patisserie. She is part of the baking club at school. Her''' Cure form is '''Cure Sugar (キュアシュガー Kyua Shugā) Her catchphrase is "Yummy!" (おいしい！ Oishī!) Appearance In her civilian form, Suzuki has short blond hair that curls at the end, with bangs held with two green hair clips. She has matching dark yellow eyes. Her casual outfit consist of a fluffy white long sleeve shirt, with a light orange shirt on top that shows a frilly design at the ends and green lace at the collar. She also wears a jean plaided skirt, black ankle socks, and yellow shoes. As Cure Sugar, Suzuki's hair becomes longer reaching to her back, changes to a light golden yellow, her hair fans out wide, with large curls at the tips. It is all held together with a white head band that is attached to two green clovers behind her ear, with short yellow ribbons. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow. She wears a two yellow circle earrings, a small dark yellow choker, puffy yellow and white wristbands, and yellow & orange knee-high boots with orbs tied around the ankle. She has a yellow, white and green coloured dress, with a X thread design, a short yellow cape that stops above the chest, and a golden heart pendent that is attached to the bow which connects the cape. Her back of her top is a bright yellow bow, her skirt has two layers one with a flowery design, and the bottom with a frilly layer underneath. On her right side hangs the Prism Commune. Personality Suzuki is a first year at Yusei Middle School. Though being a bit spoiled and shy, Suzuki has a very friendly heart. She is very loyal and trust worthy, to her childhood friend Yukino and often clings to her. She is super territorial and suspicious of people getting close to her friend, stated as a friend complex, like Ichiro seeing that he has such a good relationship with Yukino. She is also a big eater and loves playing in the sun. Something that she commonly doesn't do is lecture people, which now happens often with Ren, Ichiro, and Taro. She is a nice, kind, overprotective, and loyal girl who has amazing potential at making sweets and cakes, aspiring to be a patisserie. Suzuki is somewhat competitive with others generally because of her friendship with Yukino. She is also a crybaby, who easily gets hurt. She is also in charge of the flower beds at school. History Becoming a Cure Relationships * Kaede Fujimoto 'and 'Tooka Fujimoto:' '''Suzuki's father and mother, who both own and work at Citrine Sweets. Kaede speiclizes in cakes and Tooka speicalizes in cookies and cupcakes. * '''Yukino Mira': Is Suzuki's childhood friend. They have a very strong bond, leading to Suzuki being very overprotective. She adores and loves Yukino with all her might. She would describe Yukino as a lost snowflake at times, and always tries to cheer her up. * Ichiro Kage: Suzuki's all time enemy not by the fact that he is the opposing enemy son, but that he has such a good relationship with Yukino. She is almost okay with Ichiro living with Yukino, becoming sort of jealous. They still becomes good friends. * Aoi Kawasaki:' '''A friend of Suzuki's that she met recently, and suggested that she became a Precure. Suzuki is pretty confident in making friends dispite her shyness, but luckly meets Aoi who is very nice. They are very compatible and love to chat. * '''Ren Hamada': Is a daily costumer at Citrine Sweets. Ren often teases Suzuki but the have a good friendship bond.They enjoy working together for cake designs. Suzuki doest agree to Ren's pranks and lectures her. * Teddy: Teddy is a bear-like fairy mascot and Suzuki's transformation partner. Cure Sugar The sweet taste of happiness! Cure Sugar! 幸せの甘い味！シュガーを治す! Shiawase no amai aji! Shugā o naosu! Cure Sugar (キュアシュガー Kyua Shugā) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Suzuki Fujimoto. Cure Sugar has the power of Sun Light. She is represented by clovers, and her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Transformation Sequence The Prism Commune opens, and Suzuki places the Cure Icon in the home button. Suzuki shouts "Pretty Cure Prism Set!" Then the small rode on top of the cell-phone device pops out and she draws the shape of a clover with a sparkling light. And hops right in, she is seen floating out of a glowing yellow light, except for the head. She then hops on the ground, while her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her bangs, the golden yellow hair, headband and accessories start to appear. Her dress and cape appears and her Prism Commune attaches itself to it. She then does a short dance before introducing herself as Cure Sugar, posing afterwards. Attacks Sugar Saucer- is Cure sugar's main attack, with the incantation "Precure Sugar Saucer!" ("プリキュアソーサー！Purikyua Shugāsōsā!"). The attack can be for defence and offence. When Cure Sugar activates her attack two glowing yellow saucers appear in her hands from the pendent, on her cape. She can use it to block enemy's & attacks by making it bigger or smaller, create walking pads for higher opponents, or fire all the energy at her enemy. Etymology * 'Fujimoto '(藤本 Fujimto): Fuji (藤) meaning "wisteria", while moto (本) meaning "base, root, origin" in Japanese. * 'Suzuki '(スズキ Suzuki): Suzu (珠洲) meaning "bell", while ki () "tree". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Transformations Category:Browse Category:Yellow Cures Category:Yellow Orange Cures Category:Light Yellow Cures Category:Series